KIEU: A Tale of the Four
by GooeyOrchid63
Summary: A story about Team KIEU (Keiretsu) and their adventures in the RWBY universe. I recommend reading all the way through Ch.3 before deciding on whether or not this is a story worth reading. Contains romance between original characters, meaning OC x OC. Will use some ideas and concepts from other fan fictions. This is my first fan fiction and would greatly appreciate reviews.
1. Chapter 1- A Shadow on the Wall

**KIEU Ch.1- A Shadow on the Wall**

A dark shadow stood at the corner of two walls of the airship as it was on its way towards Beacon Academy to drop off students who would be or already were attending the academy. In front of the shadow stood three people; a red-haired girl with a hooded red cloak, a blonde-haired girl who was hugging the redhead, and a blonde-haired boy who was looking outside of the window and at the ground far below the flying airship. A holographic projection of a purple-cloaked woman then appeared from the floor in-between the two girls and one boy. The woman identified herself as Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy and proceeded to explain to all the students on the airship that they all "lived in a time of peace" and would be training and learning to become hunters and huntresses.

When Goodwitch was finished talking, the projection shut-off, revealing the view of Beacon Academy behind the glass window. As the airship docked at the academy, the blonde-haired boy turned away from the window, revealing that he was motion-sick, and ran towards the exit, but not before he threw-up on the other blonde's shoes. The two girls then screamed upon realizing that there was vomit on the blonde's shoes. The shadow then got up from leaning on the wall and proceeded to make his way off the airship as well. As the shadow stepped off of the airship, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" asked the someone. The person that the shadow bumped into was a 16 year old girl with blonde hair that reached her shoulders and covered her right eye. The other eye was colored blue. "I'm Elena... Elena Tauron, I think you dropped this" said the girl as she handed the shadow's headphones back to him.

"Thanks" replied the shadow, who was also 16 years old, had short black hair that reached his neck and covered his left eye. His other eye, one of the most noticeable attributes of him, was colored gold. "You said your name was Elena?"

"Yes" Elena replied "What's your name?"

"My name? My name... is Kei Keiretsu."


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Beacon

**KIEU Ch.2- Welcome to Beacon**

As Kei and Elena made their way towards the main academy building, they saw the redheaded girl accidentally bump into some white-haried girl's luggages. "Isn't that white-haired girl Weiss Schnee?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, looks like it" Kei replied.

"So this is where you went" said a figure from behind. Kei and Elena turned around to see a boy with blonde-spikey hair that reached the top part of his neck. His eyes were colored blue, just like Elena's.

"Oh, hey Izamaki, sorry about leaving you there on the airship, it's just that I wanted to see Beacon as soon as possible!" Elena replied.

"Yeah, I know... oh hey! Looks like you found yourself a new friend! Hi I'm Izayoi, Elena's brother. What's your name?" Izamaki asked Kei.

"Kei" he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Kei. How about we head over to the..."

BOOM!

The new trio of friends turned around to see that the explosion was caused from the redheaded girl sneezing on some Red Dust. Weiss Schnee then yelled at the redhead even more until a black-haired girl with bow walked up to her. To most people, the bow on her head would look like a regular accessory. Kei, on the other hand, knew otherwise. As the black-haired girl walked up to Weiss, Kei could notice some small twitching coming from under the bow.

Kei, Elena, and Izamaki then continued to walk towards the main academy building, where they then entered a room full of students listening to a man with a green coat and cane give a quick speech. Kei recognized the man to be Professor Ozpin. Ozpin told all the first years to stay in the auditorium for the night and said that the next day would be the day for team selection to begin. _Well, looks like tomorrow may turn out to be quite exciting _Kei thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3- Initiation Part 1

**KIEU Ch.3- Initiation Pt.1- Initiation...Begin!**

The trio friends awoke the next morning and got ready for the events that would occur later that day. After taking showers, eating, and brushing their teeth. The three friends made their way to the locker rooms so that they could retrieve their weapons, which they had stored in the lockers the other night. Upon arriving at the locker rooms, they saw other people socializing and getting their weapons ready for the initiation. Kei, Elena, and Izamaki each got their weapons. Elena's weapon, Dark Destroyer, was a metal crossbow that could be used for ranged attacks but could also transform into a G18 machine gun pistol in case she needed to fight at close range (the pistol could switch from single-shot firing mode to automatic firing mode). Izamaki's weapon, Demonic Angel, was a shotgun that could shoot out explosive rounds and transform into a long katana with a muzzle at the bottom of the hilt so that he could fire explosive rounds one at a time, increasing the weapon's accuracy and making it able for ranged attacks. Kei's weapon, however, was a white gridded cube, which looked like a Rubik's cube, just completely white. "What weapon does that turn into?" asked Izamaki as he and Elena approached Kei.

"In time, you will see and find out for yourself when engaged in combat. And when you do find out, you won't be disappointed" Kei replied. The three and everyone else in the locker rooms then went to the side of a mountain equipped with launchpads, and were greeted by Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" said Professor Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." stated Glynda.

"What! Ohhhh..." complained the redheaded girl from the airship.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" explained Ozpin.

"Ohhhh..." the redheaded girl complained again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"See. I told you" said an orange-haired girl.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Ha ha" the blonde-haired boy from the airship weakly gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, um, sir?" the blonde-haired boy began to ask.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Kei crouched down onto his launchpad, making it look as if he was preparing to take off running in a track race. Then, his launchpad activated. Kei was flung into the air, as was everyone else, and fell into the forest below...


	4. Chapter 4- Initiation Part 2

**KIEU Ch.4- Initiation Pt.2- Landing Strategy**

**Note: When I talk about Kei's special power, it means that it is NOT a semblance. This will be explained in the future chapters.**

Kei was falling towards the ground at an incredible speed. Not wanting to risk any damage to his headphones and gakuran, Kei decided to use a bit of his special power, allowing him to gently float down while no one else was looking...or so he thought. In the tree above him, full of leaves and nearly impossible for normal people to see into, Kei noticed a hint of movement in it.

He then spotted someone looking at him through leaves. The person started talking into what appeared to be his headset. Kei heard him say, "-I swear, I think my assignment knows that we're here." Kei then realized that Ozpin and Glynda had sent the third-year students into the forest to watch over and grade the first years on their performance. He then looked up at the third-year student, gave a quick two-finger salute, and teleported away.

* * *

Elena was falling towards the ground, just like everyone else. She looked to her left just in time to see Kei disappear into the trees, not seeing where he landed. Elena dove down into the trees, activated her crossbow's grappling hook function, shot at a tree and swung her way safely to the ground. She walked straight for a few minutes until she found a small clearing, where she was greeted by Izamaki, who was standing in a giant crater in the middle of the clearing. "Why are you standing in a giant crater?" asked Elena.

"Well, it all started with-"

* * *

Izamaki was launched into the air, like everyone else had, and started soaring into the Emerald Forest. He was coming up with a landing strategy until he saw a baby Nevermore flying straight at him. "OH SHI-" began Izamaki as he crashed into the baby Nevermore. He hung onto dear life as he grabbed onto the side of the baby Nevermore. The baby Nevermore started thrashing about, and Izamaki lost his grip on the baby Nevermore.

He plunged straight into ground leaving a giant crater in the middle of the clearing he crashed into. Izamaki looked up, saw black feathers fall out of the sky, and heard someone yell, "BIRDIE NO!" He heard some rustling coming from the bushes behind him and turned around to see Elena walk into the clearing.

"Why are you standing in a giant crater?" she asked?


	5. Chapter 5- Initiation Part 3

**KIEU Ch.5- Initiation Pt.3- His Weapon**

**Sorry if you feel that this chapter isn't all the good. I had to kind of rush this one since I was getting a little off schedule and not uploading a new chapter since I was working on a Battlefield 4 fanfic.**

After Izamaki explained how he ended up in a giant crater, he and Elena walked off into the forest. "Are you sure this is the way to get to the temple?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, when I fell off the baby Nevermore I happened to catch a glimpse of the temple" Izamaki replied. Then, just in front of them, Kei popped into existence.

"Oh, hey guys" said Kei.

"What? How did you..." began Izamaki.

"Teleportation semblance" Kei lied.

"Teleportation semblance? That's rare" stated Elena.

"Well, either way, we should all get going. The temple is just ahead" said Izamaki. The trio then continued forward, and ended up at the temple, where a cluster of other people were fighting a pack of Beowolves.

"We should help them" said Elena.

"I agree" agreed Izamaki.

"Alright. Izamaki, you help the people on the left. Elena you go help the ones on the right. I'll see what I can do to help both of you" Kei said. After Izamaki and Elena went to their positions, Kei brought out his cube shaped weapon.

* * *

Elena and Izamaki helped the other people fend off the Beowolves, but they knew that they wouldn't be able to hold the position for long. Then, as a clever Beowolf broke away from the main group and charged at Elena from the side, it suddenly stopped. The Beowolf stood there for a second, and then its head fell over, completely cut off from it's shoulders, and then the rest of the body fell over. Elena looked back towards the main group of Beowolves and saw Kei jump into the middle of the group, shooting at the them with a sniper rifle, getting head shots every time he pulled the trigger. When he landed in the middle of the Beowolves, his sniper rifle suddenly changed into a katana, and with one quick spin, all the Beowolves within the katana's reach were instantly killed. An overly large Beowolf, most likely the leader, jumped at Kei from behind. Kei spun around and suddenly the katana transformed into a shotgun, which he shot the Beowolf with, blowing the wolf into pieces. After the group of Beowolves saw this, they turned away from the humans and ran away into the forest.

That was when the Nevermore showed up.


	6. Chapter 6- Initiation Part 4

Sorry, but this chapter/story is currently in progress, meaning that the storyline is currently being developed. Please come back later.


End file.
